Des mots sur de véritable sentiments ܤ
by SnoopyLoou
Summary: Post 4x07. NE LISEZ PAS CET OS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VUS L'EPISODE 7 DE LA SAISON 4. Caroline appelle Elena pour lui faire part de ses doutes mais ce qu'Elena vas lui révélé va encore plus la surprendre.


_**Ne lisez pas cet OS si vous n'avez pas vue l'épisode 7 de la saison 4.**_

J'ai voulus écrire une conversation entre Elena et Caroline. Caroline veut parler a Elena de ses doutes sur l'asservissement. Mais ce qu'Elena vas lui répondre vas beaucoup plus la surprendre.

Laissez-moi vos reviews. Comme toujours j'y répondrais sur un autre « chapitre ».

Bien sur les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas.

En tout cas merci à tous, bisous.

* * *

Caroline avait donné rendez-vous à Elena chez elle. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert sur le fait qu'Elena réagit comme elle le fait par rapport a Damon. D'après elle, Elena serait asservie à Damon.

Elena arriva chez Caroline, la salua et s'installa au près d'elle pour savoir ce que Caroline avait de ci important à lui raconter.

« - Elena écoute je sais qu'en ce moment t'es perdu et je peux comprendre. Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, tu sais Tyler après sa transformation n'écoutait plus que Klaus.

Elena ne voyait absolument pas ou Caroline voulait en venir, bien sur qu'elle ce souvenait de cette époque ou Tyler était asservie a Klaus « pourquoi Caroline lui parlait de ça ? »pensa Elena.

- Tu veux en venir ou Caroline ? Je ne comprends pas ce que Tyler ou même Klaus viennent faire dans l'histoire ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que je suis asservit a Damon comme même ? Répondit Elena légèrement perdu.

- Elena bien sur que tu l'es. Regarde juste cette histoire de robe pour April avant que Damon arrive tu étais pour la bleu et quand Monsieur Damon Salvatore a décrété que le rouge était mieux tu as choisis la rouge.

- Caroline ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Son résonnement était logique, j'étais habillé en bleue et j'ai perdu en attendant face a toi personne ne fait réellement le poids, puis regarde elle a mis la rouge et elle a gagné.

Caroline ce leva d'un coup, elle ne comprenait absolument plus sa meilleure amie.

- Elena, ta tuer un homme juste parce que Damon Salvatore ta demander de le faire. Ecoute, j'en ai parlé a Stefan avec Damon ils vont trouver le moyens de briser votre liens de sang.

Elena ressentit de la colère, elle était en colère contre Caroline. Elle avait prévenus Stefan, autrement dis Elena s'attendait a ce que Damon l'évite. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait avec Damon. Elle avait couché avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon n'avait jamais été aussi clair finalement. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui bien avant sa transformation, avec l'amplification de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, garder ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon lui était désormais trop lourd à porter. Avant quand elle croisait son regard, quand elle le voyait, entendait sa voix, elle arrivait à garder tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle mais maintenant qu'elle était vampire elle en était incapable.

Elena demanda a Caroline de s'assoir, elle devait lui en parler après tout c'était sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai…j'ai couché avec Damon !

Elena vit Caroline passer par l'étonnement, la colère, la furie, l'incompréhension. Elle s'attendait à toute réaction. Elle avait peur de ce que Caroline puisse lui dire, qu'elle lui en veille.

- TA FAIT QUOI ? Hurla presque Caroline en détachant tout les mots.

- Caroline ne crie pas sa n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elena ta quitter Stefan y a pas six mois, que tu a déjà couché avec Damon. Je veux une explication. Reprit Caroline en s'avachissant sur le fauteuil.

- D'accord. J'avais des sentiments, sans réellement savoir ce que je ressentais pour Damon étant humaine. Etant humaine je préférais refouler mes sentiments pour lui, j'arrivais a tenir face a lui, même si Damon m'a toujours déstabiliser. Etant vampire mes sentiments pour lui me submerge, et je n'arrive plus à faire comme ci de rien était. Quand il est dans la pièce, il me déstabilise, me retourne l'estomac, me consume de l'intérieur d'un simple regard. J'ai jamais sus, du moins jamais voulus savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. A Denvers quand on a été lui et moi récupéré Jeremy pour connaitre vos liens de sang. Il c'est passé quelque chose Caroline. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux, j'étais comme attiré, puis il c'est coucher prêt de moi, a déposé sa mains sur la mienne. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai ressentit a ce moment là. Puis je suis sortie, il ma suivit. La seule chose qu'il met dit est « Why not Elena ? ». J'aurais pu lutter Caroline, mais je n'en avais pas envie, je me suis retourné et je l'ai embrassé. Je n'avais jamais ressentit sa pour personne. A ce moment la j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, comme déconnecter de la réalité, si Jeremy n'était pas arrivé je ne sais pas comment les choses ce serait passer Caroline. Je sais, je suis horrible mais je n'arrive plus à lutter. Alors même si c'est une historie de sang Caroline, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient là bien avant ma transformation. Etant humaine j'étais sur de vouloir Stefan, maintenant que je suis vampire je suis plus proche de Damon, il me comprend, me protège toujours autant, et mes sentiments pour lui mon submerger.

Caroline ne savait plus quoi dire, elle trouvait que son énervement était peut être exagéré finalement. Elena ne savait vraiment plus ou elle en était, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Damon la veille. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Même si une histoire de sang, d'asservissement était soit disant présente Elena savait que c'est sentiment pour lui était bien vrai.

Elle pouvait enfin mettre un mot dessus, le mot amour. Elle pouvait même dire clairement qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Damon. Bien sur elle aimait Stefan, elle en était sur mais étant vampire maintenant c'était Damon qu'elle voulait dans sa vie et ceux pour l'éternité.


End file.
